BIG FOUR of the Rebellion
by Brother Sister Production
Summary: It is a dark times for the United Kingdom of Terah Mared. A young 14-years-old con artist named Jackson 'Jack' Overland from a little Outer-border world, Burgess, encounters a small band of rebels who dare to strike back against the Dark Kingdom. Based on Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion. Now divided into 5 chapters. COMPLETE!
1. A Long Time Ago

There are many world out there, but they share the same sky.

One sky, one destiny.

In an alternate universe far, far away lies the United Kingdom of Terah Mared, a small, peaceful universe of seventeen million worlds, and a place filled with magic and rising technologies. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life.

For some, however, magic is an art, and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards.

And the most powerful of them all are the Keyblade Wielders. They are the peacekeepers with incredible magic power, wielding the most majestic weapon of all, the Keyblade.

But, that was a long, long time ago.

Now, Terah Mared has a new king, whose name is King Xehanort. At the begining of his reign, the first thing he did is forbid all magical activity. If anyone dare to do magic, only punishment await them.

The second order...also known as 'The Inquisition': the annihilation of Keyblade Wielders. Many weilders ran and hid, praying the kingdom won't find them.

Now, there's only a few wizard in this universe. And Keyblade Weilders are all but extinct.

And this story starts the new era.

The beginning...of the rebellion era.

* * *

 **Brother Sister Production**

 **present**

.

 **BIG FOUR of the Rebellion**

.

 **Disclaimer: BIG FOUR of the Rebellion is a non-profit fan fiction based on Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion. All characters, world, and many other references belongs to their rightful owner. Please support the official media.**

 **OR ELSE!**

.

 **Rate: K+ - T**

.

 **WARNING(s): Fantasy/ Sci-fi AU, crossover, ROTBTD, mega mash up, typos**


	2. Heist at Guardian City

Burgess is known as one of the more well-off worlds along the Outer-border. It is rich with hidden precious stones, and is the birthplace of various fairy tales, like the legend of Saint Nick, that children from all over the worlds love.

But even a small world like Burgess can't escape from the Kingdom's hand.

Outside of Burgess' capital city, Guardian City, divided by a wide river, in the plain field of tall grass, there was a little cottage. It was old and really need to be repair, but the owner said that it's not like he has enough money to repair it.

And the owner of the cottage is laying on the grass with his hands behind his back. A young fourteen years old boy with brown hair and dark amber eyes, wearing a brown cloak, a white woolen shirt, a small and brown open vest, and brown pants pulled up till his knees.

His name is Jackson Overland, or Jack he prefers.

The boy was enjoying the warmth of the afternoon, until a shadow covered the sun. When Jack opened his eyes, he immediately sit up.

A Kingdom Zeppelin flew above him. Zeppelins are transportation and weapons produced by the kingdom, maybe around the Inner-border. It shapes like a submarine, but flies in the air and can shoots ammunition too.

And when a Zeppelin arrives at a town, something big is going to happen.

Jack watched as the Zeppelin flew closer to Guardian City, wondering what he's supposed to do. He made up his mind within seconds as he raced back into his house. Grabbing his leather bag, his slingshot, and a small leather pocket filled with rocks, he ran toward the city to find something interesting happening there.

It was only a few minutes after he reached the city. He ducked into a nearby alley and watched as a group of knights harassing a street merchant. There were six of them, all wearing an armour and a sword on this belt. Two of them, Jack knew they were the upper rank solider, wears white armour without helmet, white the other four wears gray armour and helmet.

"Your identification, now," said the fatter of the two white armoured knight said to the merchant.

"I'm just trying to sell a couple apple, here," said the merchant, gesturing to his three baskets filled with red fruits.

"All trade must be registered with the Kingdom," said the skinnier knight in white armour.

The merchant growled. "I remember what it was like before your Zeppelins showed up," he complained. "Before you so-called knights ruined Burgess, like the rest of the worlds."

The skinny white knight smirked. "Sir, you are under arrest for treason to the Kingdom," He snapped his fingers then pointed to the merchant. "Take him away."

"You can't do this!" The merchant cried as the gray knights started to drag him away.

"Who's going to stop us?" asked the fat white knight in a mocking tone, taking a bite out of the merchant's apple as he gestured to the milling crowd. "You? Or You?"

The people looked away.

 _'And that's my cue,'_ Jack thought as he made his way between the two white knights.

"Hey, mister, a spare food? " Hands up, head down so they couldn't see his face.

"Move along, street rat," The fat white knight shove the boy away and into the other knight. Jack duck and took a small item from the skinny white knight's belt.

"Sorry, sorry, not looking for trouble," Jack stumbled away. He walked away and looked at the item in his hand, without the knights notice.

A handheld transceiver, or HT. Another tech from the Inner-border. It's just a small black box with some buttons, a speaker, and an anthena. Inner-border tech is pretty awesome.

"But it sure has a way of finding me," Jack muttered, tossing the HT into the air before catching it.

He slipped back into the alley and pressed some buttons on the HT. When he heard static sound, with a smirk, Jack said to the device in a low tone like some thirty year old guy. "All officers to the main square! This is an alpha level emergency!"

Jack saw the skinny white knight said to the apple merchant, "It's your lucky day, Burgess scum." He then turned toward the two gray knights. "You two, come with us!" The gray knights pushed the merchant to the ground, while the fat white knight threw down the basket onto the merchant.

"Stay on alert!" Jack walked up to the man still speaking into the device. "Repeat, this is an alpha level."

"Thank you," the merchant said, handing Jack an apple.

"No, thank you," Jack replied, sweeping a few more apple into his leather back.

"Wait, wait! What are you doing?" the merchant hissed angrily.

"Hey, a kid's gotta eat," Jack answered smoothly, giving the merchant two fingered salute. He slung his bag onto his right shoulder and darted away, climbing up onto a nearby building. The merchant frowned after him.

"Who is that kid?"

Jack crossed a couple roofs, stopping at one that over looked the main square. He grinned as he watched the knights from before arrive and chuckled at the ensuing confusion.

"What's the emergency?" asked the fat knight to another, confused, white knight.

"Emergency?" asked the new knight.

Jack saw some gray knights were loading a chest inside a horse carriage. There were three horse carrige. Jack wondered what's inside those chest, but his attention moved back to the white knights arguments.

"You called in an alpha level!" shouted the fat knight, making the new knight took a step backward.

"I'm not sure what you mean. My orders is to get these chest to the Kingdom Zeppelin."

Jack heard the skinny knight groaned, sounded irritated, "Well, get them loaded, then!"

The boy let out a chuckles. "I almost feel bad for them," he muttered. "Almost."

And suddenly he felt something. Like a humming inside his head. "That was weird. I-" he murmured to himself and shot up when he felt it again.

Ever since he was little, Jack has...he's not sure himself what it actually is, so he just call it a good instincts. It was weird, sometimes it felt like he knew what was going to happen before it happened, and other times he swore he could hear a soft, lulling hum at the farthest reaches of his mind. Jack learned to trust his instincts, no matter what. It saved him many times as a street rat.

Jack turned his head to where those humming, like a call, are coming from and saw...a young man standing at a cross road.

The young man has long auburn hair that somewhat scraggy and unkempt. His outfit consist of a leather vest-like armor which is dark brown on top of an his long-sleeve red-orange tunic with brown arm brackets, double-layered shoulder guards. His pants are dark brown and has straps around them with a leather boot. He's also carrying a sword on his belt.

The man twitched and Jack ducked out of view as he spun in his direction. The man scanned the air Jack head had previously occupied before turning back. Jack peaked over the edge, he can saw the man's face.

The man has a pretty handsome face, probably in his late teen years. He has green eyes. His auburn hair parting to his right with minor freckles on his cheeks.

Jack watched as the man walked down the street towards the loaded carriage crates. Then he realized than the man was carrying a match box. Slowly as he walks, he took out one of the match stick with his left hand, then light it. He put the matchbox inside his pants pocket before moving the lit up match to right hand. He watched him stop and looked around before slapping his thigh twice with his left hand. A woman near him reply with three tap on her thigh.

She has bright red hair, blue eyes, and light freckles. She has a round face and an athletic figure, with slightly pale skin. She wears a sky blue dress with a golden belt. Slung on her shoulder was a bow and a quiver and a small leather pouch around her hips.

The woman the took out a circular object from her leather pouch. The circular object looks like black ball with a rope on top of it. Jack eyes widened when he realized the object. _'A bomb?'_ he then smirk. _'Interesting.'_

The woman casually tossed the bomb to a pile if boxes with a knight standing beside it, facing the other way.

 _BOOM!_

The knight did turned but it was too late and the boxes exploded, engulfing the trooper in flames. Jack quickly turned his attention to the knight who looked in shock at the exploded boxes.

"Get those carriage out of here!" One of the knight yelled. "Keep them secure at all costs!"

"All costs, huh? I like the sound of that." Jack took off with a grin.

The knights jumped on the horse and hauled the carriage, but they were cut of by the man from before who casually walked into the way. He gave them a wave, and said, "How's it going?" before he jumped and kicked the grey guard from the horse to the ground. He climbed the horse then unsheathed his sword, challenging the other two guards. The first one is easy, he sliced the knight across the chest, killing him instantly. The others was more skillful so they had to clash a few times.

Jack skidded to a stop at the edge of a nearby building as he watched the woman had arrived with her bow loaded and shot the knights from behind. In a matter of minutes, the knights were down. The woman gave a confident smile at the man, while he sheathed his sword.

Jack jumped off the roof, then swung off a pole and landed on a horse. He saw the man gasped at the uninvited guest, while the woman frowned like holding her anger. Giving a two fingered salute, the boy said, "Thanks for doing the heavy lifting!" With that, he pulled the rein of the horse to turn around and took off, avoiding an arrow released by the woman.

She growled and turn toward the man. "Now what?" she asked.

The man pulled the rein and said, "After that kid!"

Reinforcements had arrived and Jack smashed his way through a couple knights, ignoring the cries of pain and outrage behind him. He rounded a corner and gasped at the squad of knights blocking the road. He yelped as four arrows came from behind him. He glaced behind him abd saq the man and woman from before, each of them on one horse with a carriage.

"Who are these guys?" he muttered, turning toward the street in front of him, he gasped when he realized that he was heading straight to the marketplace. Yanking the rein as hard as he could into a sharp turn, he swerved violently to avoid hitting the crowd of people in front of him and twisted around a corner.

The man and the woman still following the kid. "Who is that kid?" muttered the man.

Jack sped out of the main gates and missed the knights that were manning the gates until he heard sound of horse running behind him.

Behind him, the man slowed down his horse and unsheathed his sword again. Just when one of the knights got near him, he stabbed him right on his stomach.

The others managed to caught up with the woman. "Okay, you caught me," said the woman offering a smile and her curled up hands. "I give up."

"What the-"

"Just kidding." The woman gave the knight a wink then opened her hands, revealing a lightened up bomb. She threw it at the knight who, stupidly, caughted. The boom exploded in just three seconds later.

Jack looked behind him and saw the man and the woman still following him. Looking front again, he grinned as an idea formed in his head. "Okay, Jack, you can do this," he muttered to himself. He pulled the rein, making the horse jumped to the other side of the bridge which, despite traffic going in the opposite direction, was mercifully devoid of both knights and strange duo.

"Can't believe that works!" Jack cheered.

The man frowned as the kid pulled ahead. The kid was good, very good, but he needed that crate. Running beside him was his woman partner. "Merida!" he shouted, but not too loud so only the two of them can hear. He gestured to her, who rolled her eyes but gave a thumbs up and fell back. Once he had, the man released the carrige and rode forward. Merida slowed to a stop beside the abandoned carriage watching as her partner rode off.

"If Hiccup catches that kid," she growled, "I'm gonna end him."

Without the extra weight, the man, Hiccup, was able to overtake the kid and jump the barrier to the other side of the bridge, stopping a little ways in front of the would-be thief.

Jack pulled the rein as hard as he can and stopped a foot from the man. "Who are you people?" he asked in frustration.

"I'm the guy who was stealing that carrige." said Hiccup.

"Hey, look," Jack said, crossing his arms. "I stole this stuff, what whatever it is- fair and square."

"And you made it pretty far." Hiccup chuckled. " But I've got plans for that carriage. So today's not your day."

Jack glanced up to the sky and saw an Wright Flyer III, or WF3 for short, an fixed-wing powered aircraft that can also shoot ammunitions. His lips twitched in a small smile.

"Mmm, day's not over." he replied, riding his horse out of the path of the oncoming fire.

"Oh, wonderful." Hiccup muttered as the sound of a WF3 fighter engine reached him. He sprinted out of the way and dove to the ground as his horse ran away from the area, right on time before the WF3 started shooting him.

With a sigh, Hiccup stood up, brushing off the rubble, and turned to survey the damage. The kid rode back into view, with a cocky smile on his face.

"Have a good one!" he called, waving as he sped off. Behind him, Hiccup shook his head, an amused smile curling his lips for a moment, before reaching for the HT on his belt.

"This is Dragon, release the Night Fury."

Jack finally passed the bridge and made his way across the planes. At the sound of an engine overhead he looked up and groaned.

"Whatever's in these crates, must really be worth it." He ducked to avoid the WF3, cannon fire. "Better be worth it!"

He pulled the rein into a series of sharp turns, but whoever was flying the WF3 was a far better, or luckier, shot than his previous pursuers and managed to hit the horse right on the butt. The horse whined and collapsed, bringing Jack down with it.

The brunette choked on his breath before he could get his breath back. He stood up and saw the WF3 trained on him. He looked up, terrified when it exploded mid air.

"What the-"

Jack never get to finish his sentence when he was suddenly being lifted of the ground by his shoulder. "AAAAAHHHHH!" Jack shouted and saw who was responsible for his snatching.

It was a dragon. Something you don't get to see in Burgess.

The dragon has sleek midnight black skin. It has two gigantic black wings. His tail has two fins, though one is artificial. He has two gigantic green eyes. It also has two pair of feet with incredible strong claw, which explain why his shoulder is started to hurt.

The dragon is already a surprise, but what suprised him more is someone actually riding it!

And it was the man that had been chasing him since this morning!

"It seems like you need some help after all, kid." said the man with a smirk on his face. And...did the dragon just huffed?

Then he saw another thing that he didn't usually saw in Burgess. It was a plane, well not really a plane or a Zeppelin. It's more like a wide rocket.

Hiccup took out his HT from his belt and said, "Gummi Ship, open the ramp! I'm coming in! The goodies is right under you."

 _'Gummi ship?'_ Jack thought, holding his laughter. _'What kind of name is that? Is that ship made out of gummi bears? ...can I eat it?'_

"Copy that." Jack heard the answered from the other side of the HT. The ramp (though it's looks like a mouth in Jack's opinion) opened steadily. Without a warning, Jack was thrown to the room behind the ramp, looks like a cargo bay.

 _THUD!_

"Ow...I'm hurt," the brunette muttered slowly sitting up. "I'm...very much hurt..."

The dragon and its rider landed next to him as the ramp closed. When Jack lifted up his head, he saw some boxes and chests appeared out of nowhere.

* * *

In the cockpit of the Gummi Ship, a woman sat on the pilot seat as she pressed some buttons.

The woman big green eyes, freckles, fair skin, and a playful smile. She has an extremely slender figure that is smaller than Merida's robust build. She has golden blonde hair that was braid until her ankles. She wears a dress that consists of a corset top, lavender in color and laced with a pink ribbon. The skirt is darker shade of purple, but still bright and decorated with swirl designs, in pink, dark purple and white. She also wears a white petticoat underneath. Her sleeves, at the top, are puffed and striped, pink and lavender, and the rest, is a pale, baby pink, with white lace at the end.

From the window of the cockpit, the woman could see the chests from the fallen carrige. Pressing a button, a light blue light came out if the Gummi Ship's 'stomach', like a flashlight. When the light passed the chests, all of it is transported to the cargo bay.

* * *

Jack doesn't know what kind of magic was that. But it was awesome!

Jack saw the red haired woman opening one of the chest's lid, revealing...some guns. Slightly disappointed that it wasn't food, he surged forward and saw what they were. It was kind of long and it has a lighter. If his memories is correct, it was a musket.

A whole box of muskets! His eyes lit up at the thought of how much mpney he can get for one, let alone a whole chest full. "Do you have any idea what these are worth on the black market?" he asked excitedly, picking one up and examining it.

"I do, actually." Hiccup answered, irritation leaking into his voice.

"Don't get any ideas." Merida threatened.

"They're mine." Jack retorted, not backing down.

"If you hadn't gotten in our way-" Merida growled, snatching the musket and throwing it back into the crate.

"Too bad," The brunette snapped back, placing his hands on the crate. "I got to them first."

"It's not who's first," Hiccup intervened, placing himself between the boy and the crate. "It's who's last."

He made to move the kid out of the way, but before he could touch him the kid stepped back and leaned against the wall.

"Keep an eye on our friend here." Hiccup said to both Merida and the dragon as he made his way up the ladder and out of the cargo bay.

* * *

"You said this was a routine op." said the woman sitting on the pilot seat when Hiccup entered the cockpit. "What happened down there?"

Before he could answer a battered, a green astromech robot with a head shaped like a chameleon, rolled over to him, grumbling and clicking.

"Ugh, Pascal, please." Hiccup sighed as he made his was to the co-pilot seat. "It's been a difficult morning."

"He has a point, love." she said, gesturing to a display screen. "We've got four WF3s closing in."

"Rapunzel, how about a little less attitude and a little more altitude?" Hiccup snapped back, standing beside her.

Rapunzel smirked slightly and pulled the ship into a sharp turn, successfully evading the enemy fire and causing Hiccup to tumble into his chair. He righted himself with a chuckle.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you did that on purpose." he said.

"If you knew better, we wouldn't be in this situation," Rapunzel retorted, glancing at him. "Seriously, Hiccup, what happened?"

Hiccup glanced behind him at the security display monitoring the cargo bay. "He did."

* * *

Jack, now sat on top of his chest, glared at Merida. "Look, I was just doing the same thing you were: stealing to survive." he said.

"You have no idea what we were doing." Merida shot back, shoving Jack in the chest for emphasis. "You don't know us."

"And I don't want to." Jack shoved the offending arm away and hoped off the crate. "I just want off this burner."

"Please," Merida growled, bringing her face closer to Jack's. "Nothing would please me more than tossing you out- while in flight.

* * *

"A kid tripped you up?" Rapunzel chuckled in amusement. "Must be some kid. Spill it."

Hiccup shook his head in exasperation as he crossed his arms and faced forward. "Aren't you a little busy at the moment?"

"Spill."

* * *

The ship shook with Jack losing his balance and the dragon falling on him. "Get. OFF! You overgrown lizard!" Jack wheezed out. "Can't, breathe."

The dragon growled, doesn't really like when he was called an 'overgrown lizard', but he got of from the kid. He whined at Merida, shaking his head, gesturing to Jack.

Merida smirked. "I agree with you, Toothless." she said.

 _'That dragon name is Toothless?'_ Jack thought. _'But it has teeth!'_

"He is kind of annoying," continued Merida. "Let's give him a silent room!"

Toothless, with his toothless mouth because of his retractable teeth, bite Jack's right foot (because if he bite the kid's foot clean off, Hiccup would probably kill him), ignoring the boy's shouts of protest and threw him in a small compartment that has a vent. Merida closed the door of the compartment, with a satisfied smile on her face.

* * *

"Kid sounds impressive." commented Rapunzel.

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking." he said, eyes shot open and he swiveled to face the pilot. He recognized the look in her eye, it was the same look she got every time she had an idea and usually meant trouble, mostly for him.

Rapunzel shrugged. "He held on to a carrige of guns with a pack of knights on his tail."

"Because I was there to save him." Hiccup exploded. "He's a street rat! Wild, reckless, dangerous and-" He glanced at the monitors as he ticked all the problems associated with the kid off on his fingers and did a double take. "gone?"

* * *

 _"Merida, where's the kid?"_ asked Hiccup from the intercom.

"Calm down, Hic." Merida said as the ship rocked and Toothless walked over to stand beside her. "He's in-" But when Merida open the compartment, it was empty. But the vent lid was opened. "Ugh, here." The young woman exchange look with the dragon who also looks confused.

* * *

Inside the vent, Jack was crawling inside of it, like when he needed a quick exit in Guardian City. He giggled as he imagine the confused looks on Toothless and Merida's face.

 _"Merida, where is he?"_ Hiccup asked again.

"Well, he is still in the ship." said Merida, a bit unsure. The faintest scratching sound caused Toothless' ears to shot up like a pair of bunny ears. He looked up toward the source. He roar, but not to loud, gaining Merida's attention. She could also hear the movement in the vent. "Yep, definitely in the ship." she said to Hiccup again.

* * *

Rapunzel laughed. "Very creative. Sounds like someone I used to know."

Hiccup only groaned at the comment.

* * *

Jack snickered quietly as he made his way through the ventilation, pushing his bag ahead of him. Sure, they knew where he was, but listening to them argue was pretty entertaining.

A loud creaking sounded beneath him and he froze.

"Uh-oh."

The section of shaft he was in gave out and he crashed to the floor, his bag landing on his head with a painful thump.

"Ow," he hissed, rubbing his jaw as he dropped into the available chair. He glanced up and gasped. He didn't see the blue sky or dry grass anymore. He only saw a fast black sky filled with stars.

"I'm..." he whispered, voice filled with wonders and excitement. "I'm in space!"

Then, he saw a small plane similar to WF3, but with a glass canopy protecting the pilot. It's a Diamond D-spacecraft, or DDS, the plane for space.

He saw another DDS flew by. Both plane started firing at the ship.

"And I'm about to die!"

"Shields are holding for now," said Rapunzel through the intercom. "But you need to buy me time to calculate the jump in between."

"Buying time, now!" yelled Hiccup, manning one of the Gummi Ship gun to take down one of the DDS.

Jack stared at the explosion in awe. "Whoa..." A hand grabbed his shoulder and yanked him out of the chair. It was Merida who is glaring at him. She pushed past him and flung herself into the seat.

"Calculations complete," Rapunzel said again. "But we need an opening."

"Found one!" Merida called, locking onto a DDS and blasting it.

Rapunzel grinned. "Entering the Lanes Between!"

An engine whirred and Jack's eyes widened as the stars blurred together into a brilliant, bright tunnel of light.

* * *

Night finally come in Burgess. While the citizen were sleeping, the knights of the Kingdom were patrolling in Guardian City. After the last theft that afternoon, the government of Burgess raised the security in the capital city.

Walking down the road were two knights on their horses. One of them in the skinny white knight from the afternoon, the other was new here. He has blue skin with pink accents at his ears, cheeks and lips, a large head, a very slim body, big grass-green eyes and a black goatee. He's wearing an armour consists of a black skin-tight leather suit, black leather boots, black gloves, and a high-collared black cape.

"They knew our protocol and were waiting in position." said the white knight.

"I've no doubt," said the blue skinned knight, looking around him. "You're not the first on Burgess hit by this crew."

The white knight sighed in relief. "That's a relief." He then cleared his throat. "I mean I assume that's why you're here, Captain Megamind."

The blue skinned knight, Megamind, pulled the rein of his horse, so he's now blocking the white knight's way. "The Kingdom Security Bureau pays attention to patterns," he said in a calm voice. "When the Kingdom's operations are targeted on an ongoing basis, it could signify something more than the theft of a few carriage. It could signify the spark of rebellion. Next time they make a move, we'll be waiting for them to snuff out that spark before it catches fire."


	3. The Foresters Rescue

"Let go!" Jack struggled as Merida refused to let go of his arm, dragging her from the gun torrent to the cockpit and saw the blond woman on the pilot seat. "You can't keep me here! Take me back to Burgess!" he demanded.

"Calm down. That's exactly what we're doing." Rapunzel told him, and the kid snapped his head around to look at her.

"Wait. Right now? With the Kingdom chasing us?" shouted Jack.

"We lost the DDAs when we jumped, and the Gummi Ship can scramble its signature so they won't recognize us when we return." explained Rapunzel.

Jack let out a breath of relief. "Oh. That's pretty cool." He shook his head, going back to his main problem. "So just drop me and my guns outside Guardian City and-"

But Merida cut him off before he could finish, "They're not your guns." Right on time, when Hiccup entered the cockpit, already listened about Jack's demand to the capital.

"And we're not going back to Guardian City." The dragon rider said. "The job's not done."

Jack let out a long, slow breath and crossed his arms. The cockpit lit up with light as the ship jumped through hyperspace back to Burgess and Jack relaxed only slightly as the planet came back into view.

By the time the ship landed Jack was back in the cargo bay ready to go. When the ramp lowered, Jack could only see field until he looked down and saw a small village in the middle of nowhere. Noticing that Hiccup and Rapunzel were going in a different direction, Jack couldn't help but ask, "Hey, where are they going?"

Merida, who was carrying two stack of boxes (made Jack wondered how strong this woman can be), rolled her eyes as she walked down the ramp. "Grab a crate, pull your weight." she said.

Merida grabbed a box in silence and followed Merida down to the village. Jack could see and feel in everyone's expressions that they feel no hope. Only acceptance and weariness.

"Lived on Burgess my whole life," he said. "Never been here."

"The Kingdom doesn't advertise it." Merida sighed. For some reason, he could hear a hint of sadness in her voice. "Locals call it Frollotown. Named for Claude Frollo, Governor of the Outer-border. He kicked these folks off their farms when the Kingdom wanted their land. Anybody tried to fight back got arrested for treason."

By the time they stopped in the middle of Frollotown, the sun had risen enough to bathe everything in a soft, yellow glow.

"Who wants free grub?" Merida called, popping the lids off the crates, all of which were filled with various fruits and vegetables.

Jack couldn't help but think, 'I grabbed the wrong crate.' He was startled when a man with ripped of clothes put a hand on his shoulder.

The man smiled at Jack. "Thank you, thank you."

"I...I didn't do anything." The brunette muttered in confusion. Looking over, he could see that Merida have the food under control so he left the scene.

* * *

Not far from Frollotown, Hiccup and Rapunzel stood off to the side as Duke Weaselton examined the stolen muskets.

Duke, like his last name, is a slender weasel with brown fur, dark brown nose, red eyes, wearing a white sleeveless shirt and black shorts with red-and-white stripes. He's an Anima to be exact. An Anima are animals who can speak and act like humans. Very common in Terah Mared.

"Any problems procuring these lovely ladies?" the weasel asked, running a hand down the length of a barrel.

"Nothing we couldn't handle, Weaselton." Hiccup answered curtly, trying not to think about a certain brunette kid. "Your intel was accurate this time."

Rapunzel nodded, "We got the goods and took a bite out of the Kingdom. That's all that matters."

"Business is all that matters," Duke corrected. "But I love that you don't know that."

He gestured to his ram partners to take the muskets and pulled out a stack of golden munny, dropping a few into Hiccup's waiting hands.

"Keep going," Hiccup ordered impatiently, eager to be done with the shady 'businessman.'

"I could," Duke said, fingering the remaining munny. "Or I could stop and trade the rest of the bounty for another bit of intel you've been begging after."

"The Foresters?" Rapunzel asked quickly.

Duke grinned. "The Foresters."

The Foresters are the Anima living in the Deer Forest world, one of the world that the Kingdom hadn't conquered. But recently, the Foresters had gone missing, including the Royal Family of the Forest, the Deer Family. Without the Royal Family, the world will die.

This will be the Gummi Ship crew's new mission. (They really need to think for a better name)

* * *

Jack went back to the ship and sat on a small container out in the field staring out into Frollotown. He couldn't help but wonder who these people were. Sure they stole stuff but they also gave back to others.

Then, there was it again. A small humming inside Jack's head. He turned his head toward the ship, feeling like the humming came from inside it.

Going up the ramp, he followed the humming until he came to a locked door. Unfortunately, it wasn't traditional door like on Burgess, it was a mechanical door.

Jack searched around the corridor and saw a vent. Grinning, he took out the lid easily the stared to crawl in.

Totally missing Pascal spying on him.

Jack made his way through the vent, following the sound of the humming, until he reached a panel. The humming got stronger and Jack knew this was the room.

He opened the panel and dropped into the room. It was a simple room, with a bed, a locker, a table, and a chair.

As he neared the bed, his eyes were drawn downward. He knelt and ran his hand over a drawer and opened it. Inside was a strangely marked cube made metal that could pass as tarnished gold with circular motif around it.

"Might be worth something," he decided, slipping it into one of his hidden pockets. He pulled the drawer open farther and picked up the only other thing inside.

It's a chain with a black dragon, similar like Toothless, at the end. And as he grasped it with his light hand, lights started to gather in his hand. Brown eyes widened as the lights finally transform into a giant key with a black and red dragon motif.

"Whoa..." he breathed, dragging it through the air. Despite having gained weights, the key felt very light, and Jack brought the key up close to his face, mesmerized. So much so that he barely registered the door opening behind him.

"Careful. You'll cut your head off." He turned around slowly. Hiccup was standing in the doorway with a cold expression on his face. Beside him, Toothless is growling at Jack and Pascal beeped.

"Look, I know you're not gonna believe me, but it' like...this thing...wanted me to take it," Jack explained lamely.

Hiccup's face didn't twitch. "You're right. I don't believe you." He outstretched his left hand. "Now hand me the Keyblade."

Brown eyes widened even more. "Keyblade? Isn't that the weapon of the Wielders?"

"Give it to me, and get out," Hiccup said coldly.

Jack handed it back to him, who took the Keyblade and it changed back into a keychain. As soon as Jack was around the corner, Hiccup let out a slow breath. He leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms as he met Toothless who tilted his head to the side.

"Now we'll see." He petted Toothless' head. "Can you keep an eye on him, bud?"

Toothless gave him a look that said 'I don't want too'. Hiccup chuckled. "Don't worry, bud. Just a few moment. If he does anything suspicious, just growl. But don't eat him."

Toothless huffed. Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Toothless you don't eat human. You don't even eat livestock."

Toothless rolled his eyes but walked toward where Jack had left.

* * *

Jack wandered through the ship and into a room that wasn't locked. It was the galley or kitchen. Maybe he can find something to eat here. He was about to climbed the counter to open one of the shelf, he heard growling from behind him. He turned around and saw the black dragon.

"What are you doing here?" the brunette said to the dragon. When Jack want to get out from the galley, Toothless rammed into him.

"What's your problem?" Jack asked again in annoyed tone.

Toothless yawn, showing his toothless gum. Jack stared at the mouth in awed. "So that's why you're call Toothless."

Toothless sneezed. Suddenly, his body is glowing blue. Jack took a step back and covered his eyes with his arms as the glow became brighter. Then the light dimmed, Jack lowered his hand.

Toothless is no longer a big dragon with big black wings. Now he's a small slender dragon with small wings and still no teeth.

"Whoa..." Jack knelt down. "You're amazing." His hands reached out trying to touch Toothless. But the dragon still didn't trust the boy, so he hissed, making Jack pulled his hands again.

Jack starred at the door again, wondering what was going on with the rest of the crew. Jack looked around the room and smirked when he found the air vents. With ease, he opened the vent, ignoring Toothless' squawks of outrage, and climbed in. Climbing through the vent quietly, he stopped where he could hear the voices.

* * *

Meanwhile in the common room, Hiccup, Rapunzel, Merida, and Pascal were talking about their new mission.

"We have a new mission." said Hiccup. "Weaselton acquired the flight plan for an Kingom transport ship full of Forester prisoners."

"Why the Foresters?" asked Merida. "They are a peaceful Anima. Why does the Kingdom want from them?"

"Probably their magic powers," said Rapunzel, playing with her hair. "The Foresters magic are healing magic, able to cure any sickness. The Kingdom probably thought that if they can suck every single drop of magic from the Forester, they would sell it for high prize."

"Which cause lots of problems, especially for the poor Outer-border worlds." continued Hiccup. "If we're going to save them, we've got a tight window. They've been taken to an unknown slave labor camp. If we don't intercept this ship, we'll never find them. Now, I have a plan-"

 _BANG!_

Hiccup stopped talking. Every eyes turned toward the closet Merida had thrown Jack into earlier. The man, looked at Rapunzel slightly apologetically and hit the button to open the door, dropping the brunette teenager onto the floor.

Before Jack could climb into the vent again, Merida grabbed his ankle and tossed him to the ground. "Can we please get rid of him?" The redhead demanded through clenched teeth.

Rapunzel immediately pushed Merida a bit. "No. We can't."

"I thought Toothless was supposed to watch him." said Hiccup. Right on cue, the small black dragon came into the room, flapping his wings while roaring like he was defending himself and was outraged.

"We don't have time to take him home anyway. We need to move now." Rapunzel helped Jack up. Walking Jack away Rapunzel said, "I'll keep an eye on him."

Jack just sighed in defeat and climbed into the cockpit with Rapunzel right behind him. He sat down in the co-pilot chair and was very uncomfortable and was fidgeting in it. When Rapunzel sat down, he just had to say what's been bothering him.

"You know, this whole mission thing is nuts." He said. "I'm not against sticking it to the Kingdom, but there's no way I'd stick my neck out this far. Who does that?"

"We do." Came a short reply from Rapunzel.

Jack then asked again, "Who are you people? I mean, you're not thieves exactly."

This time Rapunzel turned toward the boy, offering him the sweetest smile. "We're not exactly anything," she said. "We're a crew, a team, in some ways a family."

When she said 'family', Jack turned away, feeling the familiar feeling of hollowness in his chest.

They came out of the Lanes Between and a metalic Zeppelin with some DDS circling it was the first thing that drew Jack's eye.

"A Zeppelin made out of metal?" Jack questioned out loud.

"It's called an Apollo." Jack turned to Rapunzel who just answered that. The woman is now wearing a headphone with a microphone attached to it and started to pressed some buttons. "Zeppelin for space. You know the balloon part in Zeppelin?"

"Yes?"

"In Apollo, the balloon part is actually filled with rooms and cabin. The Kingdom usually uses the Apollo to transport goods and prisoners through space or the Lanes Between. It even has it some bridges to connect with other spacecraft." Jack nooded at Rapunzel's explanation.

Rapunzel finally heard that they were connected to the Apollo. "Kingdom transport 713," Rapunzel said in a cold tone. "This is Skywalker coming inbound."

Rapunzel heard a reply from the other side of the headphone. _"State your business."_

"Bounty." Rapunzel answered. "We captured an additional Forester prisoner and have transfer orders to place him with you."

 _"We have no such orders."_ Jack saw two DDS that were guarding the Apollo earlier broke away from their formation and circled the Gummi Ship.

"That's fine." Rapunzel shrugged. "We already got paid by Governor Frollo. If you don't want the precious pixie, I'll jettison here, let you explain to your superiors why the Kingdom has one less slave."

 _"Permission to dock. Bay 1."_ Rapunzel smiled while Jack looked away.

* * *

Two knights walked through the bridge toward the door of the Gummi Ship. When the door was opened, Hiccup and Merida stood there with Toothless in a bird cage. While Pascal hid behind Merida's skirt.

"I'm pretty sure that thing's not a Forester." said a knight, gesturing to the caged Toothless.

"Haven't you ever seen a rare mini Forester before?" asked Hiccup. Toothless let out a growl that sounded like an eagle having a sore throat. The two knights exchanged glanced.

Hiccup smirked the whispered, "Toothless, transform." The dragon roared as his body surrounded by blue light. The lights grew bigger, and bigger, and the roar became louder. Toothless spread his black wings, now in Night Fury form.

The knights didn't get the chance to react as Toothless pounced at one of them and slapped his tail onto the other, easily knocked them up.

Hiccup smiled and petted his dragon. "Good boy." He then turned to Merida. "Okay. You know the plan. Pascal, work that gravity generator. Toothless will be Pascal's backup. Merida and I will release the Foresters. Let's go." The four of them started running.

* * *

 _"No knights. Security's soft-"_ Static filled Rapunzel's ears.

"Dragon, come in. Will-o-Wisp?" No answer. "Ah, communication's down," she said in frustration. "No, not down...Jammed."

Jack had a bad feeling about all of this as the hair on the back of his neck rose. "Something's coming," he muttered, snapping his gaze to the window half a second before a spacecraft appeared. It's actually a giant plane in space.

"What's that?" Jack asked, eyes widened at the implication.

Rapunzel gasped. "It's a Saturn V! A port on space."

"Was this whole thing a setup?" Jack asked in realization.

"It's beginning to look that way," Rapunzel muttered as she tried to raised the rest of the crew on their HT.

* * *

In the Saturn V, Megamind lead an army of knights, marching forward. "Prepare to board."

* * *

"You need to board the Apollo and warn them," said Rapunzel.

Jack was taken back when she said that. "What? Why don't you do it?

"I need to be ready to take off, or none of us stands a chance."

"No. No way. Why would I risk my life for a bunch of strangers?"

This time, Rapunzel looked at Jack with hard eyes. "Because Hiccup risked his for you. If all you do is fight for your own life, then your life is worth nothing." Her eyes then softened. "Our crew boarded that Apollo to selflessly rescue Kingdom prisoners. They have no idea they walked into a trap, no idea what's coming." She put a hand on Jack's shoulder. "You need to go warn them, Jackson."

Jack pushed the hand away. "No, it's too late for them, Rapunzel. We should run now, while-"

"You don't mean that!"

"I do. I swear I do." Jack exhaled slowly and moved his gaze back to the Saturn V, while Rapunzel let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. The brunette stood up. "Which is why I can't believe I'm doing this!" The door opened and Jack dashed through, leaving behind a smiling pilot.

"I can."

* * *

When Megamind and his army arrived at the Saturn V, they were greeted by a white knight.

"Welcome aboard, Captain Megamind," the knight said. "The rebels are headed for the brig, where quite the surprise awaits."

* * *

Hiccup and Merida peeked from the corner and saw the door where the Forester prisoners were kept. "No guards on the door," Hiccup commented as he and Merida ran toward the door.

Merida immediately did her job, unlocking the mechanical door. "At least things seem to be going smoother than our last op," she muttered.

* * *

Jack took off running down the halls, trying to find Hiccup and the others. He followed his feet that seemed to know where he needs to go. He was glad he finally could hear Merida.

"It's a trap!" Jack yelled. "We gotta get out of here. It's a trap!" Hiccup and Merida were startled when they heard Jack's voice with Hiccup ready to unsheat his sword.

"Damn it!" Merida swore. "The kid's blowing another op."

"It's not an op. It's a trap. Rapunzel sent me to warn you." The sliding doors opened revealing knights.

"Run!" The older of the three ran past him as Jack loaded his slingshot with some dried rock and shot it to the knight in the front. The rock landed right on the knight's forehead, killing him instantly.

"We need to warn Pascal and Toothless," Jack told them once he'd caught up. "But they've jammed the communicator."

"They'll follow the plan," Hiccup replied. "It'll be fine."

"Yeah, 'cause the plan's gone just great so far." Jack scoffed, but followed after them anyway.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pascal and Toothless were in the control room. Pascal grumbled about something, but Toothless rolled his eyes and roared at the robot, like teliing to kept working on the gravity generator. Pascal replied it with a waved of his mechanical arm.

* * *

The three of them kept running until they saw a group of knight led by a blue skinned captain rounded the corner in front of them.

"Push off now!" Hiccup ordered, drawing his sword.

* * *

Pascal let out a beep if triumph when they finished his job. Signaling the escape plan is on.

* * *

The floor fell away and Jack floundered as the sudden lack of gravity threw off his balance. Hiccup swang his sword against a knight's chest. Merida's hand landed on Jack's head and she pushed herself forward and Jack down out of the line of fire. Megamind took out his gun and started shooting at the trio. Avoiding the shot, Jack grabbed onto the first secure thing he could reach, which happened to be Merida's dress.

"Hey!" Merida cried as Jack scrambled up her back and latched on her shoulders. Merida smashed her way through the knights and pulled them around a corner with Jack still holding her shoulders.

* * *

Toothless held Pascal body in his claws as he swam their way toward the Gummi Ship.

* * *

"You doing ok, kid?" Hiccup called back as he lead the way to the Gummi Ship.

"You kidding?" Jack answered as Merida pried him loose. They had just reached the corridor that lead to the air lock and the Gummi Ship when the gravity came back on, with Toothless and Pascal were waiting them. Jack landed on all fours with a grunt. Merida hauled him up by his backpack and they took off after Hiccup. Toothless and Pascal growled/beeped in confusion, asking about the Foresters.

"No Foresters," said Hiccup in frustration. "Pascal, tell Rapunzel to take off."

Pascal let out a confused beep, but ran to the Gummi Ship, with Toothless and Hiccup running behind him. Jack followed Hiccup when Merida pushed him backwards. He glared after Merida and made to charge after her when he was yanked back.

"Let go!" he cried, struggling against the arm holding him in place.

"Kid, get out of the way!" Merida yelled, trying to get a clear shot.

"I'm...trying!" Jack choked out and drove his elbow into his captor's stomach. The man retaliated by fisting his hand in Jack's hair and tightening his chokehold, pulling them further from the Gummi Ship. Jack let out a strangled cry and tugged at the arm wrapped around his neck.

"Sorry, kid!" Merida said, tear came from the corner of her eyes. "You did good."

That was the last thing Jack saw before everything becomes black.


	4. The Reveal

Pascal ran into the cockpit and Rapunzel nodded, pressing some buttons. "There. Airlock shut."

"We're out of here!" Rapunzel's voice announced over the intercom and Merida slumped against the door with a sigh. A pair of brown eyes filled with hurt and resignation swam in front of her.

"Damn it," she swore, pressing her face in her hands.

"Pascal, jam their tractor beam!" ordered Rapunzel and Pascal gave her an 'aye, aye captain!' beep.

 _"Attention rebel ship, surrender or be destroyed."_ The man said over the communicator. _"This is your first and last warning."_

Rapunzel took off her headphone. "Blow it out your exhaust vent," she muttered.

Rapunzel activated the Lanes Between and they were gone. The pilot sighed in relief as the rest of the crew entered the cockpit.

"The whole thing was a setup," Hiccup declared, dropping into his seat. Toothless, who was small now, jumped onto his laps.

"You think Weaselton was in on it?" He asked.

"He'd sell his mother to Jawas for a couple credits." Rapunzel answered dryly. "But we're a source of income for him. Even odds he didn't know." There was silence as Merida entered and sat down until Rapunzel commented, "The kid did all right."

"He did okay," Hiccup corrected before he turned to Merida and asked, "Where is he?"

"I, uh, thought he was with you," Merida stated lamely.

All head turned to the redhead. "Merida, what did you do to him?" Hiccup asked warily.

"I didn't do anything to him." Merida answered sharply, before continuing in a quieter mumble. "But that K.S.B. agent grabbed him."

"What?!" All four cried in unison (in Toothless' case his ears perked up).

"The kid got grabbed, okay?!" Merida tried to reason.

"Merida DunBroch!" Rapunzel cried angrily.

"Oh, come on! We were dumping him after the mission anyway. This saves us fuel. They'll go easy on him. He's just a kid." Even as she said it, guilt welled up inside her.

* * *

Jack looked up as the door to his cell opened and scowled. It was the man that grabbed him.

"I am Captain Megamind of the Kingdom Security Bureau." The man said to him, walking into the cell. "And you are?"

"Cloud Strife," Jack answered sarcastically. Megamind raised an eyebrow at that name. But Jack didn't catch that. "Look, I just met those guys today. I don't know anything."

"You're not here for what you know, 'Cloud'," Megamind stopped in front him. "You're here to be used as bait upon our return to Burgess."

"Bait?" Jack choked out. "You seriously think- Wow. Listen, blueberry, even if platypus become secret agents, those guys are not gonna come for me." He looked to the ground, and finished his sentence quietly. "People don't do that."

Ignoring the 'blueberry' part,Megamind look a deep breath and loomed over Jack, eyes scanning the forteen years old teen's face.

Those brown eyes were telling him the kid believed every word he'd said. It didn't matter. A plan was a plan, and always better tried and failed, then never tried and opportunity lost.

He glanced away from the kid's face and brushed a bit of non-existed dirt off his shoulder, ignoring the small flinch and confused look, before straightening and walking back out of the cell.

"Search him," he ordered. "Then secure him here."

The knights nodded and entered the cell. One grabbed Jack's bag, throwing it and Jack, who'd refused to let go, to the floor. The other grabbed Jack's arm.

"Hey, get off me!" Jack cried, straining against the vice-like grip. The soldier ignored him as he removed Jack's ammunition pocket and slingshot from his belt. "Let go!"

Still silent, they left with his things, the door slamming behind them.

"You need to go warn them, Jackson." he mimicked in Rapunzel's voice. "What was I thinking?"

He sighed and stood up, his hand brushing against a hidden pocket and he pulled out the object inside.

"And of course," he continued to himself as he sat down and fingered the strange ball. "The only thing I managed to hold onto is this...worthless...piece of –"

With an irritated grunt, Jack threw it across the room where it hit the wall with a bang and bounced to the floor. He heaved another sigh as he propped his elbows up on his knees and laced his fingers together, dropped his head on his hands and closed his eyes.

Without Jack knowing it, the ball started to move on its own. All the circle on ball suddenly sunk into the ball. Then, half of the ball spun vertically. When its done, half of it spun horizontally. Jack, still closing his eyes, didn't see the ball suddenly floated in the air, releasing green light. The light took shape of a young woman.

 _"This is Master Aqua Oceanna. I regret to report that both our Wizard Order and the Golden Kingdom have fallen, with the dark shadow of the Dark Kingdom rising to take their place."_ Jack's head shot up and he gaped at the woman hovering in front of him.

 _"This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving Keyblade Wielders and wizards: Believe in magic."_

* * *

"No. No, no. No way! You cannot be serious!"

"It's our fault he was there!" Rapunzel shot back, frowning at Merida.

"Come on, Rapunzel! We just met this kid. We're not going back for him!" Merida argued, pacing the cockpit. "They'll be waiting for us. We can't save him."

Toothless shook his head lowly, siding on Merida. He flew and landed on Merida's shoulder. The redhead nodded, glad to have someone on her side, and leaned against the door frame, glaring at nothing.

Pascal shook a probe at her and grumbled as he moved to stand next to Rapunzel.

"What?" Merida asked uneasily. "What did he say?"

"He voted with me," Rapunzel smirked. "That's two against two. Hiccup, you have the deciding vote."

Hiccup looked at Rapunzel for a moment and glanced away. Logically, Merida was right. Going back there, to save a kid who they never get to know about was stupid, suicidal even. But, Rapunzel's eyes, and a familiar feeling that he once felt, begged him to rescue the kid.

He exhaled slowly. _'I hope I don't regret this,'_ he groaned internally.

* * *

"And you metal butts are gonna be sorry when my uncle, the King, finds out you're keeping me here against my will!" Jack shouted at the door as he had been for, what he guessed to be, the past thirty minutes. He swallowed and grimaced at the scratchy feel of his throat, but ignored it. It would only make the next part more believable.

"I guarantee he'll make a personal –" he coughed. "– example –"

He let loose a stream of haggard, gasping coughs as he tucked himself under the stairs.

 _'Three, two...'_

Right on cue the door slid opened and two knights hurried inside, rushing right past him and into the cell. Jack dashed up the stairs.

"Bye, guys," he called down to them, mock saluting with one hand and hitting the locking panel with the other.

He followed his instincts into a supply room and over to a stack of boxes. Sitting on top of one were his things. He hastily packed up the items and slipped on his pack, remounting his sling as he looked around. A HT next to his bag caught his eye and he grinned. _'I'm gonna need one of these,'_ he thought as he grabbed it and used it on his ears. Almost immediately static filled his ears.

 _"-the delay was insignificant. The transport ship Captain Megamind diverted will dock on Dwarfs Woodland within two hours. The Foresters will be off-loaded to work diamond mine K-77."_

 _'Foresters?'_ Jack's mind raced. Could the man be talking about the same Foresters the Gummi Ship crew had been trying to rescue? If so-

 _"This is knight DW-199 reporting to Captain Megamind."_

 _"Megamind here."_

 _"Sir, th-the prisoner's gone."_

 _"What? I knew the boy would act as bait, but I never dreamed the rebels would be foolish enough to attack a Saturn V. How did they get aboard?"_

 _"Sir, the rebels didn't free him. He, uh..."_

Another voice came up. _"Agent Megamind. There's a security breach in the lower hangar."_

Looking around, Jack grinned and hopped up onto the boxes and into the air vent.

 _"I don't know how."_ He heard Megamind kept talking from the headphone. _"But the rebel ship approached without alerting our sensors."_

"They came back!" Jack inhaled sharply. "I don't believe it." The intercom crackled and with a start Jack realized he'd stopped moving. Giving his head a quick shake, he started forward.

 _"Order all knights to converge on the lower hangar."_ Megamind ordered. _"I'll meet them there."_

 _'Not if I can help it.'_ He paused again and cleared his throat.

"This is knight DW-626 reporting intruders in the upper hangar," Jack announced in a deeper than normal voice. "Sir, I believe the lower hangar is a diversion."

 _"Maybe, maybe not,"_ Megamind replied. _"Squads five through eight divert to upper hangar. The rest converge as ordered."_

Jack turned the transmitter back to one-way with a sigh of relief. "Well, every little bit helps."

* * *

When the Gummi Ship landed, Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Merida ran out, while Toothless (now in his Night Fury mode) dan Pascal stayed at the ramp. Pascal gave the humans a beep saying to find Jackson, they'll be ready.

"Hold this bay until we get back," Hiccup ordered, glancing over his shoulder at Merida.

"And this time, try not to leave until everyone's back aboard!" Rapunzel added.

"That was not my fault!" Merida cried.

"Well, that's debatable." Three heads looked at the ceiling as a brunette boy landed on the floor on his two feet, right in front of Merida. Instincts took over the girl, reacting almost immediately at the jump-scare, she swang her fist, sending Jack to the floor.

Jack stood up with an angry face and a hand on his bruised cheek. "First you ditch me, then you hit me?!" he yelled in an irritated voice.

"How was I supposed to know it was you?" Merida shot back. "You fell from the ceiling!"

Jack's eyes flashed, but the sound of running feet distracted him. All heads turned toward some knights and the blue skinned captain were right behind them. Jack threw the HT at the captain as the four others ran back toward their ship.

"Dragon to Gummi Ship, we're leaving." Hiccup cried into his HT.

Rapunzel was ahead of them, running toward the cockpit ready to take them out of the Saturn V, with Pascal following her. Merida was ahead of them, firing at the knights as she sprinted for the ship and up the ramp. Jack followed up till the ramp where he stopped to loaded slingshot for a shot.

"Oh, no!" Merifa growled, grabbing a fistful of Jack's brown cape. "This time you board first!"

Jack's eyes widened as he bodily lifted off the deck and all but thrown into the ship.

"Gummi Ship, raise the ramp!" Hiccup yelled, running up the ramp. He then pointed at the knights. "Toothless, plasma blast!"

Toothless opened his mouth, purple lights and smokes coming up in it. Megamind who recognize the blast, shouted to his troopers, "Take cover!"

But it was to late for the knights as Toothless fired his blue plasma blast. Megamind was lucky to dodge the blast, but most of his knights were dead.

Rapunzel steered the Gummi Ship out of the Saturn V, then entered the Lanes Between, escaping from there. She let out a sigh when they finally out of the trouble. She heard the cockpit door slid opened and saw the rescued brunette boy walked in.

"Welcome aboard, again," she said.

"Thank you," he said quietly. "I didn't think you'd come back for me."

Rapunzel smiled then turned back to the controller, setting the coordinates to Burgess. "I'll get you home now. I'm sure your parents must be worried sick."

An emotion flashed across Jack's face too fast for her to register what it was before he looked away. "I don't have parents."

Rapunzel felt her heart constrict as she turned to Jack with a sorrow looks on her face. Since the end of the Golden Kingdom, lots of children became orphans, one of her crew mate is one of those victims. But now the have a crew, a family now. But this boy, Jack, had no one.

Abruptly Jack stepped to the side. The door opened and the rest of the crew walked in. "And you've got somewhere else to be, " he said, as if carrying on a conversation they'd been having. "I know where they're really taking the Foresters."

Everyone tensed and the atmosphere grew immediately serious.

"Have you heard of the diamond mines of Dwarfs Woodland?" asked Jack.

There was silent before Hiccup answered, "Rich with precious stones, the Seven Dwarfs used to work there. But the Kingdom disbanded them. Now, slaves sent there last a few months, maybe a year."

Rapunzel continued, "And for Foresters, born in the forest, it's a death sentence."

"Then I guess we better go save 'em," Jack smiled. Everyone in the cockpit turned to the brunette.

"'We'?" Merida asked skeptically.

Jack shrugged. "Come this far. Might as well finish the job."

Rapunzel smiled then turned back to the controlled, changing the Gummi Ship coordinates course. "Setting course for Dwarfs Woodland." she said cheerfully.

Hiccup eyed the kid, steeling himself as their eyes met. Green meets brown. No strange, soul-searching stare this time, instead he was met with a clear, inquisitive gaze. He spun his seat forward. There would be time to think about the kid later, right now he had a rescue to plan...again.

* * *

Megamind saw the knights trying to clean the mess in his Saturn V. That dragon: The Night Fury. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. How can that dragon still exist? That dragon should be extinct, even before the age of Dark Kingdom. From the world of Viking Archipelago, a world where humans and dragon fight each other. But why there's a dragon here?

"Captain." Megamind turned to the knight carrying a HT. "One of the rebels was using this HT. The transmitter was on."

Megamind smirked as he received the HT. Knowing where the rebels is now heading.

* * *

When the Gummi Ship reached closer to Dwarfs Woodland, the four humans stood on the ramp waiting to leave. As they began to land, Hiccup and Rapunzel led the way with Merida and Jack behind them. Once the ramp opened, the four ran out and crouched behind some high rocks. When Hiccup nodded, Merida began to move behind the rocks on the side towards the Foresters. Meanwhile, Jack fired some rocks with his slingshot, Hiccup and Rapunzel advanced toward the knights. Hiccup fought the knights with his sword while Rapunzel fought with a whip, slashing through the knights.

"I'm here to help." Merida said quickly, holding up her lock-picking tool. The two Foresters, a rabbit and a skunk, immediately in front of her exchanged growls and held out their cuffed hands.

In a matter of seconds half the Foresters were free and attacking the knights from behind and joined Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Jack in their fight. Merida glanced at the fallen Imperials and smirked.

"That everyone?" she asked the nearest Forester, an owl, looking around. A whining whir reached her ears and her head shot up.

"Incoming!" she yelled as the WF3 opened fire on the Gummi Ship. "Take cover!"

The warning came too late as a WF3 swooped down and fired on the group. While none of the them were hit, the impact of the shots striking earth was enough to send them all toppling to the ground.

They all looked up as a Zepellin landed and opened to reveal the blue skinned captain and his troopes.

"Take them down!" Megamind cried and the knights charged. The rebels and the Foresters began to fight back.

Jack pushed himself up. A Forester, a female deer, fell to his left and he dashed over. Merida was already there.

"She'll be ok. I've got her." Merida pulled the Foresters up and half carried, half dragged her to cover. The Foresters let out a growl that was almost a whine as he stared at something behind the line of disorganized knights. Following his gaze, Jack saw a knight chasing after a Foresters, a young deer, into the mine. So small it could only be...

"Her child?" he muttered. An arrow flew passed him, gaining his concentration back to the battle.

Hiccup and Rapunzel back pressed againts each other as the fought more and more knights. Hiccup pulled Rapunzel to the high rock the four hid earlier, and said ti the blondie. "You have to get out from here! There's too many of them!"

"We're not leaving you behind!" Rapunzel shot back.

Hiccup looked around him and saw all the Foresters were running out of energy to fight. They had to escape...

Inhaling a sharp breath, Hiccup said with determined voice, "No, you're not. We're running a Re:Coded action!"

Rapunzel gasped. "Re:Coded?!"

"You have a better option?" asked Hiccup.

"Jump into the pit and get it over with?" Merida commented.

Rapunzel looked at a fallen rabbit. A skunk helped him to get up. "All right," she nodded. "I'll be back. Make sure you're ready." Before she stood up, she gave Hiccup a light kiss on the cheek before sprinting toward the Gummi Ship.

"Re:Coded?" asked Jack, shaking his head. "Is that some sort of game?"

Hiccup turned to Jack. "Kid, I'm about to drop all the fun and game." With that, he stood up and walked into the field. Every archer from the Kingdom's side stopped their shooting as every eyes are on Hiccup.

That's when he took it out. A small keychain in his curled up left hand. Lights gathered in his left hand as he lift it up. The light finally transform into a giant key with a black and red dragon motif. Hiccup held the giant key with two hands, his knees bent a bit, and eyes filled with determination without fear.

"Whoa..." Jack whispered as everyone stared in awe.

"Archer, knights, focus your attack on...on the Keyblade Wielder." Megamind ordered, pointing at Hiccup, and the onslaught returned. But the Keyblade Wielder wielded his keyblade expertly, cutting all the arrows fired at them with ease.

"Time to go!" Hiccup shouted to Merida

"Right." Merida nodded before yelling, "Everyone, into the ship!" The Forester did so but Jack saw the injured Forester, reaching out toward the way her child went. Jack glanced at Hiccup, watching the man still defending them.

He growled, muttering, "I'm gonna regret this." And he took off into the field, running as fast as he can while dodging the arrows. Without realizing Megamind was watching him ran.

Merida, realizing Jack is gone again, saw the younger boy ran. "Kid, stop!" Merida cried. "Damn it! I swear, if he's left behind again, it's not my fault!"

One by one, the Forester ran up the ramp of the Gummi Ship. Rapunzel heard Pascal beeped from her Headphone. She looked up and saw the Kingdom's reinforcements. "Guys!" she cried. "More WF3!"

"Get in, you furballs, now!" shouted Merida to the remaining Forester. She loaded her bow and shot at the knights. She then shouted at Hiccup, "Hiccup, I think you inspired the kid into, well, doing something like you would do!"

Hiccup glanced at Merida, but then focusing back to defending the remaining Forester. "Merida! Rapunzel!" Hiccup shouted. "You take care of the Forester! I'll get the kid!"

He cupped his right hand around his mouth and let out an animal roar. Not just any animal.

From the ramp, Toothless, still in his garden dragon form, jumped out. Quickly, Hiccup shouted, "Toothless, transform!"

The dragon roared as his body surrounded by blue light. The lights grew bigger, and bigger, and the roar became louder. Toothless spread his black wings, now in Night Fury form.

Hiccup jumped on Toothless and soared to the sky. "Toothless, dive!" he shouted and the dragon dove down. Then he shouted, "Plasma blast!" Toothless grinned and shot plasma blast at the army, killing near half of them. Hiccup and Toothless then flew inside the mine, hoping to find a certain brunette boy.

* * *

The last of the Foresters ran into the Gummi Ship. Merida shouted to Rapunzel, "That's all of them! Raise the ramp!"

Rapunzel nodded then ran to the cockpit and pressed the button to raised the ramp. She then steered the Gummi Ship away from the battlefield.

* * *

Jack increased his speed as he ran deeper into the mine. Rounding a corner, he saw the Forester child dash out onto a dead end.

"Hey, you!" he hollered, and both the Foresters and trooper spun around to face him. Jack crouched as the knight ran toward him with his sword. Before he could slice the brunette boy's head off, Jack leapt into the air, loading his slingshot as he soared over the knight's head and firing several shots as he landed. One of the shot hit the knight right on the forehead. The knight fell to the ground.

Jack ran to the Forester. "Hey, buddy, how 'bout we get out of here?"

The Forester made a small sound of agreement, but the he gasped when they heard the sound of footsteps. Jack whipped around, shoving the Forester behind him.

"It's over for you, Keyblade Wielder." Megamind said, marching toward them, gun pointed straight at Jack's heart. "A master and an apprentice. Such a rare find these days."

"I don't know where you get your delusions, blueberry," Jack spat. "I work alone."

"Not this time!"

A purple plasma blast shot right between them, sending Megamind to the ground. The three person looked up and saw Hiccup an Toothless with his dragon Keyblade in his hand. Megamind reached up to his gun, but Toothless shot a plasma blast to the gun, destroying it.

Toothless flew lower and Hiccup reached his hand to Jack. Without hesitation, Jack reached up the hand and rode Toothless. The Forester leaped to Jack's lap. And the three person rode out the mine.

* * *

As the Gummi Ship flew, Hiccup, Jack, Toothless and the Forester, whose name they learned was Bambi, entered where Rapunzel, Pascal, and Forester were. When one Forester in particular saw ambi, they grinned. Bambi jumped up and ran up to the Forester and they embraced tightly.

Hiccup and Jack smiled at the scene. The older male put a hand on Jack's shoulder, gaining the boy's attention, who smiled at him.

* * *

It was a short few hours later that the Foresters boarded a small transport that would take them to their home world. The Deer Princess, Bambi's mom, paid her final respects to the crew.

"Um, she says if we ever need help, the Foresters will be there," Rapunzel translated.

The Princess of the Forest pressed her forehead on Jack's who smiled at the gesture. Jack then turned to Bambi. "Good luck, Bambi," He grinned. "Try to stay out of trouble."

"Look who's talking," Merida snorted, moving past Jack to shut the airlock.

"So...I guess you drop me off next?" asked Jack. He doesn't know when or how it happened, but he was reluctant to leave the crew. They reminded him of the family he lost long ago and he wanted that feeling back.

"Uh, yeah." Merida let out a nervous chuckle. "Finally, right?"

"Right." Jack muttered, walking back up the ramp to the main part of the ship. He leaned against the ladder leading to the dorsal gun, allowing Merida to pass him. Just as Hiccup was doing the same, the transport disconnected, rocking the ship and causing Jack to stumble into Hiccup.

"Oh. Uh, sorry." Jack took a few hasty steps back, moving his hands ever so slightly behind his back. With an internal sigh, Hiccup followed after the others.

As soon as Hiccup was out of sight, Jack removed his hands from behind his back and, with a tiny smile, tossed the small dragon keychain into the air before catching it again.


	5. Jack's Choice

When they landed on Burgess, Jack climbed down to the cargo bay and saw Merida, kneeling on the floor, fixing Pascal. The green robot waved his mechanical arm and gave a sad beep. Merida stood up.

"So, uh, see you around?" Jack asked.

"Not if we see you first," Merida laughed and punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Don't worry. You won't," he said harshly, missing Merida's confused expression. Climbing down the ramp, he saw Hiccup, with Toothless in his garden dragon mode on his shoulder, and Rapunzel standing outside.

Hiccup crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I think you have something that belongs to me," he said. Jack immediately know want the older male meant. For his pocket, he took out the ball, throwing it at Hiccup who caught it easily.

"Good luck saving the worlds," said Jack, holding the strap of his leather bag tightly. With that, he ran off.

Hiccup watched the boy ran further away from them. He looked at the ball, now devided into four part seperated by a horizontal and a vertical line, with all the circle sunk down. Only can be done by a Keyblade wielder...

"He opened it." Hiccup turned toward Rapunzel who smiled at him. "He passed the test."

Hiccup didn't answers. He looked back to the direction the teen went.

* * *

Jack opened the door of his house and stepped into his humble home. He stared at the keychain in his hand, letting out a sigh. Before he can do anything else, he felt him, rather than see him.

"What's magic?" Jack asked.

Behind him, Hiccup answered, "Magic is everywhere. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the worlds together. And it's strong with you, Jack. Otherwise, you'd never have been able to activate the orb."

Jack turned around facing the older male with hard eyes. "So, what do you want?" he asked coldly.

"To offer you a choice," said Hiccup in a serious tone. "You can keep the keyblade you stole, let it become just another dusty souvenir. Or you can give it back, and come with us, come with me, and be trained in the ways of magic. You can learn what it truly means to be a wizard, and a Keyblade Wielder."

Jack mulled this over. "I thought the kingdom wiped out all the Keyblade Wielders."

This time Hiccup smiled. "Not all of us."

Jack looked down at the keychain again, and when he looked back up, Hiccup was gone. Sitting down, he thought about the offer. Stay here and steals or taking weird jobs for survival like he used to, or leave and be train, and possibly, possibly, get the feeling of family back again. He heard stories about the keyblade wielders and how they were peacekeepers and warriors. And now, one out of how much left Keyblade Wielder offering a golden opportunity to learn more.

Jack wants that.

* * *

Back in the Gummi Ship, Hiccup sat on his bed, looking at orb in his hand. He remembered his master gave him before the Inquisition. Oh, how he missed those wonderful days. Sure, he doesn't have the best childhood, living in a world of war even before the fall of the Golden Kingdom. But even then, he had friends. But now, he doesn't even know if they survive. At least he has a crew now.

Sighing, Hiccup closed his eyes. He let his magic flows to the obs as it replayed the message he once listened.

 _"This is Master Aqua Oceanna. I regret to report that both our Wizard Order and the Golden Kingdom have fallen, with the dark shadow of the Dark Kingdom rising to take their place. This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving wizard: Believe in magic. Do not return to the Temple. That time has passed, and our future is uncertain. We will each be challenged our trust, our faith, our friendships. But we must persevere, and in time, a new hope will emerge. May the magic be with you. Always."_

Right when the message ended, Hiccup heard somebody opened the door of his room. He smiled a little when he saw a certain brunette by the door.

Jack walked into the room, keychain in his hand as Hiccup stood up from the bed. The boy held out the keychain. Hiccup smiled even wider, accepting his keychain back, and placed his hand on Jack's shoulder, earning a soft smile from the boy.

And this is just the beginning...

* * *

 **With this, this fanfic is over!**

 **This fanfic is based on Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion, one of my favorite tv movie.**

 **No one ever make a Spark of Rebellion fan fiction, so I'm the first! Yay!**

 **This fan fiction theme is getting out of hand. The first plan was stick to ROTBTD movies, but then I was thinking who will be Palpatine. And the first person that came up in my mind is Maleficent! Then I was wondering who will be Obi Wan, and the first person I thought is Sora! So, in the end, let's just put as much Disney and DreamWorks movie, games, and tv series, and mash it up in this fan fictions.**

 **It's a mess. But I wish you can enjoy this a bit. Never guess how hard it is to change Star Wars AU into a Fantasy AU.**

 **And although dear Princess Leia isn't in fan fiction, I just want to say: may the Force be with you, Carrie Fisher, our beloved Princess Leia. All star wars fans will miss you.**

 **Also, sorry for my messy grammars.**

 **Finally, once again, I don't own Rise of the Guardians, How To Train Your Dragon, Tangled, Brave, Star Wars Rebels, Kingdom Hearts, and many more. All belongs to their rightful owner(s). This fan fiction was made just for fun.**

 **Edit: I decided to cut this one long chapter into five part, so I won't hurt your eyes. Also, I changed Hiccup's appearance to his** ** _Race to the Edge_** **appearance, so if I do decide to continue this until season 3 of Rebels, Hiccup will change appearance into his** ** _HTTYD 2_** **appearance.\**

 **Anyway, should I continue?**

 **Mind to read and review?**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **This is AnimeLover TrueTrueTrue, signing out!**

 **P.s. This is my first fan fiction in 2017!**


End file.
